


Cría

by LunaIssabella



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Y como Hiccup hacía el gigante rojo, él no piensa, jamás, defraudar a su nuevo padre. Cloudjumper, por su parte, sonríe para sí al ver tan feliz a su nueva cría.-------------------------------How to train your dragon/Como entrenar a tu dragón pertenece a Cressida Crowel y la película a Dreamworks





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cuarta respuesta al Reto #8 Aniversario del grupo de Facebook Caldo Toothcup para el Alma
> 
> ADVERTENCIA:
> 
> -Spoiler de Como Entrenar a Tu Dragón 2

 

**Cría**

Toothless ve a la señora a la que Hiccup llama madre dibujar en la nieve. Gorgotea con suavidad y mueve sus alas. Hiccup sonríe por él dibujo y él también quiere que su jinete le dé una sonrisa así. Mira de reojo a Cloudjumper, imperturbable. Tal vez podría impresionarlo también y hacer que le prestase un poco de atención.

Decidido, toma un enorme trozo de hielo y gira alrededor de madre e hijo, haciendo lo que, para los humanos, sería un garabato en el hielo pero para él es algo muy importante. Ambos ríen y Toothless sigue su dibujo hacia Cloudjumper. Gira alrededor de él y éste, curioso, gira su cabeza siguiendo sus movimientos.

Toothless se detiene a su espalda y mira su dibujo con orgullo. Cloudjumper pestañea y lo mira por igual. No entiende a que se debe la insistencia del joven Night Fury por llamar su atención. El dibujo es interesante. Se parece un poco a él lo que le hace sonreír solo un poco.

Toothless no ve la sonrisa, demasiado concentrado en sacarse el hielo de la boca que se ha quedado pegado a su lengua. Cloudjumper bufa y rueda los ojos. Parecía una cría jugando. Sopla un poco de fuego en el pedazo de hielo hasta que este se derrite. Toothless ronronea agradecido.

La atención del dragón necroso se desvía a su jinete que habla muy emocionado con su madre y por un breve segundo la tristeza brilla en sus ojos. Él no tuvo una madre a la cual sorprender ni un padre al cual hacer enojar, como de seguro estaba el gigante rojo con Hiccup. Resopla un poco y sus apéndices auditivos se agachan. Cloudjumper nota esto con intriga y parpadea al comprender la expresión deprimida en el otro dragón.

Cuando ambos jinetes se giran el extiende dos de sus alas y cubre con ellas al Night Fury. Como un padre a su pequeña cría.

 _''Lindo''_ gorgotea señalando el dibujo.

El brillo que se expande por los ojos verdosos no tiene comparación. Toothless le da un lengüetazo y ronronea feliz. Cloudjumper bufa y lo empuja, su rostro toma la expresión imperturbable de hace un rato, pero Toothless puede ver la diversión en sus ojos amarillentos.

Sonríe para el Stormcutter, la calidez lo inunda.

De alguna forma, muy extraña y que solo él comprendería, sentía lo mismo que sintió Hiccup cuando vio a Valka con los ojos de un hijo que no ve a su madre en muchos años. Siente que es aceptado como la cría del Stormcutter y eso lo hace muy feliz.

Y como Hiccup hacía el gigante rojo, él no piensa, jamás, defraudar a su nuevo padre.

Cloudjumper, por su parte, sonríe para sí al ver tan feliz a su nueva cría.


End file.
